shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Barchie
The Black Hood After driving his Dad to the hospital Betty is the first person Archie calls to tell her what happened and she rushes to the hospital and envelops him in a hug along with Veronica and Jughead. Unbeknownst to Archie, Betty tries to guide and support Veronica in being there for him, which she has trouble with. Archie's shaken and only wants to wait in the hospital, but Betty convinces him to go home for a bit, as Veronica suggests. When Grundy's found murdered, Betty gets her Mom to find out what happened so that Archie may have some peace of mind. While Archie creates the Red Circle as a result of his PTSD, Betty gets a letter from the Black Hood. After cracking the cipher and thinking it might be over, Betty receives a call from the Black Hood. Archie, now moving on after his fight with the Serpents, is level-headed enough to be there for Betty when she confides in only him, that the Black Hood is calling her. Archie is there when the phone calls happen and tries to help Betty make smart decisions, but she briefly lies to Archie when the Black Hood asks her to cut people out of her life. When she tells him what's going on, he wants to contact the Sheriff, but Betty pleads with him not to. She asks Archie to break up with Jughead for her and Archie complies to soothe her. Archie tries to mend fences with Jughead and tells Betty that she should explain to Jughead what happened, but Betty holds off. After Archie gets the Ghoulies arrested during the street race, Betty gets in the car with Jughead. Archie looks at her, as if sad that Betty chooses to overlook that Jughead joined the Serpents and also worried about her safety. A lot is said silently in that brief moment, as if it's a turning point for the two who had been in this fight with the Black Hood together, but now are parting ways somehow. Betty looks at Archie apologetically, as if she's choosing Jughead over Archie. Archie looks at her as if he's simultaneously realising that something's changed between them, accepting it and feeling that much more hurt that Betty's leaving. Although the couple is reunited, Betty keeps her sleuthing to herself and doesn't tell Jughead while Archie is still keeping an eye out for Betty in his friendship with Jughead. When Archie helps Jughead transport drugs, he's hurt to see how far gone his friend is, but puts his foot down once Jughead suggests getting help from Betty. They're both dumped on the same night by their partners and continue tracking down the backstory of Janitor Svenson when the Black Hood seemingly holds Svenson hostage. A visit with Rose Blossom informs a shaken Betty of her murderous family history and she's overcome. Archie tries to ground her and comforts Betty with how close they are to saving Svenson and ending the horror of the Black Hood. In the intensity of the moment, Betty kisses Archie who responds. Betty seems shocked at her own action and swiftly turns to drive to Svenson's rescue. Archie looks momentarily sad that Betty might be regretting the kiss and says her name just after the kiss to somehow deal with what happened, but reneges. After digging up the grave and being held at gunpoint by the Black Hood, a terrified Archie consents to being buried alive as the Black Hood threatens to shot Betty, although he refused when the gun was only pointed at himself. Luckily police sirens distracts the killer and Betty hits him with the shovel and frees Archie. The Black Hood attempts to jump off a bridge, and Archie almost shoots him but the Black Hood is shot down by Sheriff Keller. Archie and Betty hug as their extreme and intense ordeal is finally over. The two meet up with Jughead and Veronica at Pop's and, sitting next to Archie, Betty only looks at him, distraught at what just happened, yet confused at what happened between them as well. Aftermath The first time they see each other back at school is as Archie and Veronica, kissing, walk into the student lounge and Betty seems sad, but not surprised that they have reconciled. Archie looks at her swiftly and seems to not believe that Betty has true feelings for him, or maybe not be ready to fully declare his to her. They proceed to sweep it under the rug, although they share stolen, hesitant glances, seemingly unable to face what is going on between them. Archie swiftly reveals to Veronica that he and Betty kissed as a way to deflect from his investigating the Lodge family. Betty, meanwhile, gets back together with Jughead but doesn't tell him about the kiss. Cheryl tells Jughead and as revenge, he and Veronica kiss briefly, but Betty and Archie don't talk about their kiss at all. Jughead and Veronica keep going head to head over her shady family business, with Betty also briefly fighting with her. While Archie gets mad at Jughead when the latter accuses Veronica, Archie doesn't ever fight with Betty, nor does she fight with Archie over his supposed allegiance to the Lodges. When the school puts on a musical, Betty and Archie are cast as the main couple and Jughead, filming rehearsals, actually warns Archie not to "get any ideas" when he talks to Betty. For the first time, Archie tries to assuage Betty's feelings about Veronica to mend the girls' friendship and succeeds. After Midge's murder, Archie and Betty heatedly discuss the night of Svenson's death at Pop's with Jughead and Veronica visibly uncomfortable at any direct interactions between Betty and Archie. Betty's Dad Betty and Archie don't spend a lot of time together the following weeks when events in town come to a head. As Betty's father is arrested for being the Black Hood, Archie and Fred witness Hal being taken away and go to Alice and Betty. Betty, with fear written on her face, tells Archie the truth; that it was her father and shows Archie everything she's feeling, including the guilt she feels. Archie assures Betty that she is nothing like her father and that he doesn't feel her father's actions have anything to do with her or their relationship, to Betty's relief. Archie is more concerned with how Betty feels and that she is blaming herself. Betty later goes to Archie's house and apologises to Fred Andrews on behalf of her family. Once things settle down a little and they're at school for Archie's inauguration as the new Student Body President, Betty is in the stands and beams at Archie with pride who shares her glance and smiles back. When Archie is abruptly taken by police and accused of murder, Betty is horrified and they look at each other as he's being taken away. Juvie For the three months of summer before junior year, Betty works as an intern for Attorney McCoy and Mary Andrews, to help them in their quest for Archie's freedom, and also to take her mind off of her father's crimes and her mother and sister's behaviour. Betty hangs out with Archie and Fred, helping them finish the work on the old jalopy they have been restoring all summer. When Archie mentions the trial, Fred gets sad and leaves them alone to not worry Archie. He asks Betty to look after his Dad if he goes to jail and Betty protests the notion, but promises that she will. They spend one last day of summer swimming in a water hole that Betty, Archie and Jughead used to play at as kids, and Betty cries, telling Archie he doesn't deserve what's happening to him. Archie tells them that maybe he does, after how he acted last year. After a hung jury, Archie takes a deal with two years in juvie to avoid the uncertainty of another trial for his loved ones, and Betty is in shock that he's going to prison. All the while, Betty's mental issues go untreated, and she's self-medicated with the medication Alice pushed on her a year prior (which is actually for treating ADHD) all summer in order to feel efficient and focused. She doesn't tell Archie about this, probably with everything that's happening to him, but isn't feeling well and not handling it. She has told Jughead, who doesn't seem to have had any concerns/reaction to it, worrisomely.Labor Day (301) After Archie goes to prison, Betty starts focusing on uncovering the mystery of The Farm and the death of Dilton Doiley, likely to keep her focused on a task to avoid thinking about what happened with her Dad, and what Archie must be going through.Fortune and Men's Eyes (302) Archie, in turn, just goes day by day in juvie trying to keep his head above water once he's forced into an illegal fight club. Veronica confides in Betty that her speakeasy, Le Bonne Nuit, has been ready for a while and Betty convinces Veronica to open it, as Archie didn't want Ronnie's life to stop with him in prison, and Betty sees to it that his wish is fulfilled.As Above, So Below (303) Archie leaves Veronica finds out what's happening to Archie through her contacts and stages an escape plan, which succeeds. Archie escapes from the fight club through the sewers and Betty receives him at the end of it. She gets it opened and helps Archie out. Overjoyed at seeing her best friend, Betty hugs Archie's body and Archie, though in pain from his wound, smiles happily at Betty, the two of them at last reunited and safe. They bring Archie to Dilton's bunker, where he can hide out and everyone takes turns staying with Archie at all times, with Betty volunteering to take the first shift. As Archie sleeps, Betty watches over him and tends to him, caressing his face and wondering aloud to Archie, what is going on with the Gargoyle King. After Jughead comes in, which wakes him, Archie tells them that Joaquin will know who the Gargoyle King's disciples are. Betty decides to gather the "Midnight Club" for an inspector style debunking of Featherhead's death, including Archie's Dad, Fred. Kevin calls Betty when Archie's wound is infected and she sends them to Dr. Curdle, Jr., so Archie can get medical treatment under the radar. Archie decides to find the guys who've been paid to incriminate him and when he and Kevin find them dead in the mines, and one survivor dies in the hospital after they bring him there, Archie becomes determined to leave Riverdale to escape Hiram's attempts to kill him. Meanwhile, Alice decides that Betty is best protected at the Sisters of Quiet Mercy after the Gargoyle King shows up in their house and before Betty can contact anyone, she is dragged away.Manhunter (306) Archie ventures alone into Canada, while Jughead returns to Riverdale and a month passes. Betty tells Jughead that if they can manage to beat Hiram, Archie can maybe finally come home. Meanwhile, Archie works as a sort of ranger in the woods, living in a cabin with Vegas. He's attacked by a bear and severely wounded, returns to the cabin and calls for help. Bandaging his wounds, Archie heaves himself onto his bed and passes out. In intense pain, Archie has fever dreams of how he felt he went wrong since starting his sophomore year. He plays Gryphons & Gargoyles with various deceased victims, while visiting critical moments in the last year and altering the outcomes. Archie hallucinates Betty, Jughead and Veronica as they were at the start of sophomore year, with Betty in the dress she wore to the dance where she told him how she felt. Betty asks Archie if he's got any new songs, and Archie tells her he hasn't played in a long time. Betty gives Archie the dice to roll and he looks at her, pained.No Exit (309) Archie's return After being treated in the hospital, Archie walks back to Riverdale. Betty and he see each other again in a booth at Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe. Archie's almost in disbelief that the SATs are upon them, but Betty promises to help him study. Betty and Jughead quiz Archie in his room, but he's far too distracted by his pain to absorb anything. Jughead leaves and Betty and Archie talk. She convinces him to let her dye his hair back to its red hue. Betty brings Archie to La Bonne Nuit where Veronica is having a surprise welcome home party for Archie. Suffering from PTSD, Archie storms out while Veronica sings to him. Betty and Archie take the SATs, but he leaves the classroom as well, unable to finish.The Stranger (310) Archie tries to recover from his experiences and struggles with PTSD, which leads him to start drinking, as Betty continues looking into the Gargoyle King and The Farm.The Red Dahlia (311) Archie stops drinking and takes up boxing to deal with his feelings, while Betty becomes increasingly concerned at the hold the Farm is taking of her friends and family.Requiem For A Welterweight (313) At the gym where Archie works out he happens upon a seemingly homeless kid. He and Josie take the kid to Pop's and feed him. Betty tells her friends that her Mom is trying to sell their house. When Kevin comes in and shuns her, Archie asks what's going on with him and Betty, exasperated at her situation, tells him that the Farm has taken hold of Kevin too, as well as her family. Veronica and Jughead tell Betty she can stay with them, and Archie echoes their offer, telling Betty she's welcome to stay at his house. He informs them that he has the homeless Ricky living in his garage and Betty tells him about the social worker she's been in contact with, and that maybe they can help him out, which Archie takes her up on. Archie goes to pick up Ricky at Pop's and finds that he's run away. Archie and Betty later meet with Ms. Weiss at Pop's to get advice on how to handle the situation. After Ricky stabs Archie and he finds out that Ricky was out to get him because of G&G, Archie is crestfallen, feeling trapped by the crazy in the town and decides to be proactive about ending it, after talking to Jughead. Betty offers her support as well, to help Archie finally be free of the game.Fire Walk With Me (314) Dealing with the crazy Archie, Betty and Jughead meet up at Pop's, where Jughead's obtained evidence via his Dad's office and reveals that Warden Norton was playing G&G as well. Archie seeks out Hiram Lodge who admits to have sicced gamers on Archie by distributing 12 'Red Paladin' quest cards. Lodge gives Archie the locations where he might find these cards. Betty, Archie and Jughead go to a comic book store, ask questions and find out more about when people could potentially attack Archie. Back in Dilton's bunker, Archie expresses his discomfort and Betty tries to console him about the game. Jughead comes up with an addition to the game, based on a game the three of them played as kids, which will allow Archie to get rid of the mark on him for good. Betty immediately insists for Archie's safety that there be ground rules, such as no weapons if Archie has to fight. Jughead gets the Serpents to put on Gargoyle masks and distribute the quest and they set up in a gym. When the challengers walk in, Betty looks at Archie and says his name, to which he nods, ready to get it over with. Archie takes on the challengers with Betty looking on, concerned, and sometimes yelling to distract the fighters to Archie's advantage. After facing a guard from juvie, Archie wins and Betty screams elatedly as she runs up to hug Archie who's finally free.American Dreams (315) After that, they don't really spend much time together on-screen, but both are in the school musical and attend prom.Prom Night (320) Just before the school year ends, Archie gets a strange invitation delivered to his doorstep with his name on it. It turns out to be at the Hunting Lodge on the Blossom Estate, where Penelope Blossom has also gathered Jughead, Veronica and Betty. Betty enters last, coming down the stairs in a beautiful gown and they sit around the table as the whole Gargoyle King mystery is revealed to them. Penelope puts them in a weird fight for their lives, where they each have to pass tests set up for them in the woods. Archie has to fight a man-bear type thing and Betty watches on in fear as he manages to defeat his opponent. Betty later drinks poison in a sadistic Russian Roulette variant with Veronica and they rush to finish the tests to obtain the cure. As Betty faces off with her father, Archie sneaks around to get the antidote, and suddenly Penelope kills Betty's father right in front of her as she crumbles in grief. Archie hurriedly grabs the antidote and they run from Penelope's minions and seek shelter as the Serpents and Poisons come to their aid. The girls take the antidote and after the Serpents and Poisons defeat the minions, they all hug, Betty and Archie next to each other. At Pop's, Archie proposes a pledge that they're done with all the horror they've been put through and everyone cheers in unison. Betty and Archie share a look as they dig into their milkshakes, making them laugh and smile at each other, happy for the first time in a while.Survive The Night (322) Seniors During the summer, the town tries to put the last two years behind them and Archie and Betty spend a lot of time hanging out with Veronica and Jughead. As the town is celebrating July 4 for the first time since Jason Blossom died, the group is making a float for the Independence Day parade. They work on it outside Pop's on July 3, and while taking a food break inside, Archie gets a call that his father's been killed and falls to his knees, Betty and the others rushing to his side. Along with their other friends, they sit with Archie in his backyard and tell stories about Fred Andrews and what he meant to their lives to honour his memory. Betty sits next to Archie, telling the story of her father being absent for a father-daughter contest she was entering and how Fred stepped in to be her father for the day. She gently asks Archie if he has a memory he wants to share, and Archie starts sharing, but cuts himself off and leaves to be alone. Later that night, Archie wakes from a nightmare and decides to bring his Dad back himself, from the county where he was killed. Archie enlists the help of Betty, Veronica and Jughead and they drive to Cherry Creek. After getting permission to take him home, Archie, grieving and in denial, decides he wants to see if it's really his father. As he walks towards the room where the casket is, Archie stops. He can't proceed and asks Betty and Veronica to check for him. They go into the room and see Fred. When they come out, Veronica says it's him and Archie, still wishing it's not true, asks if they're sure. Heartbroken, Betty confirms in a quiet voice that it really is Fred Andrews. After Archie's confrontation with the man Archie thought killed his father, he drives the hearse home while Betty and Jughead drive his truck. Back in Riverdale, everyone attends the funeral. Archie gives a speech honouring his father's legacy and Betty sits next to Archie's mother, Mary, watching and mourning. In the evening, they celebrate Fred with fireworks in the Andrews back yard.In Memoriam (401) Identity A few months later, the night before senior year starts, Betty and Archie join Jughead and Veronica at her parentless apartment to celebrate the monumental occasion. They stay over and oversleep, rushing to get to their first day back on time. They're met with the new Principal, Mr. Honey, who's dismissive of them. Betty dives back into the Blue & Gold, while Archie starts back up playing football. They both attend a back to school party at Thistlehouse in the evening.Fast Times At Riverdale High (402) Archie starts focusing on the Community Centre, while Betty gets her mother and sister back.Dog Day Afternoon (403) The whole town gets sent VHS tapes with hours of footage of their respective houses. Betty hangs out in the student lounge with Archie, Kevin and Veronica, talking about how she's a bit on edge because of the people dressing up as Riverdale's serial killers and the tapes. Archie nods in agreement and looks concerned at Betty's discomfort.Halloween (404) Archie's still having trouble keeping the kids safe from the streets and asks Betty and Veronica for help. Betty offers to write about the Community Centre in the Blue & Gold.Hereditary (406) On Thanksgiving, after an overheated deep-fryer thwarts Dodger's associates attempts to hurt the kids attending Thanksgiving, Archie holds a ceremony dedicates the Centre to his late father. Betty looks on with pride as Archie talks about his father and hangs a memorial plaque in honour of Fred Andrews.The Ice Storm (407) Both Archie and Betty, respectively, have a session with the guidance counsellor, who talks to Betty about her family troubles and Archie about how he's dealing, or not dealing, with his grief. Archie decides, as he's now turned 18, that he wants to move to the Community Centre to better help out.In Treatment (408) Archie finds it more and more difficult to handle the Community Centre while still heartbroken over his father's death, while Betty still feels the fears of what her true nature is, while dealing with the impact of The Farm on her life. Both of them agree to attend the funeral pyre for Jason Blossom at the river's edge.Tangerine (409) Moments THE MAN IN BLACK :On the road, Jughead can't reach Betty, and Archie is very worried about her. BIG FUN :When Sweet Pea reveals Archie and Josie are together, Betty sweetly asks Archie if they're dating, and seems happy for him. VARSITY BLUES :Betty interviews the Bulldogs for an article on their upcoming game and asks Archie how he feels about it. QUIZ SHOW :Four weeks in the future, Archie meets Betty at Pop's. She's upset and Archie comforts her, taking her hands. She puts hers on his and strokes them gently and they catch each others eyes, looking intensely at one another. Quotes Songs :all through the night (cover) | JOSIE AND THE PUSSYCATS :Betty tells Archie how she feels as they dance :bruises | LEWIS CAPALDI :The look''House Of The Devil'' (208) Fanon Betty and Archie is one of the most popular pairings in the fandom. It no doubt carries the weight of its comic book history, but it actually wasn't very popular at the onset of the series, likely due to the issues with establishing the character of Archie. Fans campaign for screen time for the two on social media and over the course of Season 2 the fanbase grew steadily vocal. It has become one of the biggest ships in the fandom and fans are hoping they will get together soon and be endgame for the series, based both on canon and Archie and Betty's childhood promise. Rumours that Season 4 will finally see Archie and Betty find their way back to each other have shippers' hopes high and #BarchieSeason4 is frequently used. Fanatic Bughead shippers continuously invade posts related to Betty and Archie, even from creatives of the show, to harass them or people who like Barchie.Paterson Tweet. (August 2019)Aguirre-Sacasa Tweet. (January 2020) One entertainment reporter received death threats for liking the pairing and being vocal about it on her tumblr page.Kat | Barchie Ask. (January 2020) Fandom FAN FICTION :Archie/Betty on FanFiction.Net : FORUMS :Archie & Betty IG : TUMBLR : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : TWITTER : : : : : : YT :Barchie Riverdale Trivia *Betty and Archie have lived next door to each other since they were 4 years old and always been in the same class at school. *KJ Apa (Archie Andrews) ships BarchieKJ APA WANTS TO DATE THIS 'RIVERDALE' CHARACTER AND WE SHIP IT (February 2017) Photos :Barchie/Gallery Videos The Story Of Betty & Archie Rewrite The Stars Season 3 I know you care. Betty & Archie Perfect Betty & Archie Never Enough The Story Of Betty & Archie Dusk Till Dawn Season 2 Betty and Archie Leave your lover (+2x09) Betty & Archie Light Me Up Betty & Archie Bruises Betty & Archie Gone Without You ❖ "They are endgame." ll Archie and Betty Betty & Archie Waiting Betty & Archie Lost On You Betty & Archie Riverdale I Keep Searching Media :Betty And Archie From "Riverdale" Are Endgame And I Have Proof (BUZZFEED • SEPTEMBER 2019) :Betty And Archie Might Finally Date On "Riverdale," And I Am Freaking Out (BUZZFEED • JANUARY 2020) :Riverdale just teased Archie and Betty romance (POP BUZZ • JANUARY 2020) References }} Navigation Category:Barchie